Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata
Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata '''to pierwszy pełnometrażowy odcinek/film stworzony na podstawie serialu Slugterra. Nerd Corps Entertainment ogłosiło, że premiera filmu odbędzie się 30 marca 2014 roku o godz. 18:00 w Kanadzie, a w Polsce 17 sierpnia o godzinach: 9:00, 13:45 i 20:10. Obejrzyj *Kliknij, by wyświetlić film' ''(angielski) *''Kliknij by zobaczyć film (angielski, dobra jakość)'' *''Kliknij by obejrzeć film'' (angielski, dobra jakość) *''Zobacz film po angielsku (angielski)'' *'Kliknij by wyświetlić film po Polsku' *'Kliknij by zobaczyć film po Polsku' *'Kliknij by obejrzeć film po Polsku' *'Kliknij by oberzeć film po Polsku Jest bez opóźnionego dubbingu' Obsada 'Obsada Angielska' *Sam Vincent - (Eli Shane) *Andrew Francis -''' (Kord Zane, Mongo)' *Lee Tockar - '( Pronto Geronimole)' *Shannon Chan-Kent -' (Trixie Sting)' *Trevor Devall - '(Król Miotaczy)' *Brian Dobson - '(Goon)' *Ian James Corlett - '(Straggus)' *Brian Dummond - '(Ember)' *Michael Dobson - '(Milard Milford)' 'Obsada Polska' *Kajetan Lewandowski -'(Eli Shane)' *Robert Jarociński - '(Kord Zane)' *Paweł Wiśniewski - '(Pronto Kretonimo)' *Zuzanna Galia - '(Trixie Sting)' *Karol Wróblewski - '(Król Miotaczy)' *Jakub Szydłowski - '(Mongo)' *Wojciech Paszkowski - '(Ember)' *Przemysław Stippa -' (Straggus)' *Jacek Kopczyński - '(Milard Milford)' *Mikołaj Klimek - '(Goon)' Fabuła : 'Poniższy tekst zawiera wiele spoilerów. Jeśli nie oglądałeś/aś tego filmu - omiń ten fragment.' 'Ogólna' Po pokonaniu złego Dr. Blakka , wszyscy myślą, że to już koniec przygód, lecz nowe niebezpieczeństwa pojawia się z poza 99 jaskiń. Gang Shane'a spieszy im na ratunek lecz nie są przygotowani na nowe przeszkody. Ghul o którym nigdy nie słyszeli, może robić rzeczy które nikomu się nie śniły, nawet śluzakom... Eli będzie musiał się zaangażować w zupełnie inny rodzaj pojedynku, by ocalić Slugterre i siebie. 'Szczegółowa' Wszthumb|left|W opowiadaniach [[Pronto]]ystko zaczyna od opowiadań Pronto o walce z Thaddiusem Blakkiem. W opowieści Pronto był Hoverbug, który z przyjaciółmi śluzakami zostaje złapany przez żołnierza Blakka, a śluzaki zostały zghulowane, lecz Pronto opowiada jak ocalił śluzaki i pokonał Blakka. Oczywiście wszystko sobie to wyolbrzymiał. Gang Shane`a jechał wtedy do centrum handlowego. Gdy dojeżdżają lecą w nich śluzaki z centrum. Na miejscu napotykają związanych strzelców ochronnych wraz z Milardem Milfordem oraz gang Szrotonostry i Embera, który ich zaatakował. Eli Shanethumb|W centrumwidząc to od razu wyzywa ich na pojedynek. Gang Shane`a wygrywa do czasu, aż Ember wystrzelił Armashelta w Mega Morfie, przez co Eli wystrzelił Burpy`ego by złapał śluzaka, który nie panuje nad lotem i wszystko rozwala. Eli i jego gang chcą się dowiedzieć skąd się dowiedzieli o Mega Morfach. Po walce uwolnieni strzelcy zabierają gang Szrotonostry. Po pokonaniu dostali pilną wiadomość od Króla Miotaczy o ghulach, postanowili wiec jechać do jaskini Króla Miotaczy jak najszybciej. Po przyjeździe spotykają zghulowathumb|left|Walka w mieście Królanego Lodowego Ogra i dziwne postacie przypominające ghule, ładujące pojemniki ze Fandangosami na swoje Mecha-bestie. Gang myśli, że ich nie zauważyli lecz zaatakowali ich ghulami w Mega Morfie. Przyjaciele postanowili ich powstrzymać, udaje się przepędzić intruzów z miasta, gdy zobaczyli Infurnusa, Burpy`ego. Po przegnaniu intruzów cały gang rozmawia z królem. Król Miotaczy jest ranny, lecz Medyk Eli`a uzdrawia go i mówi im, że porwali śluzaki Fandango i opowiada im, że przyjechali ze wschodu. Pthumb|right|Pierwsze spotkanie z [[Dark Slinger|Mrocznym Strzelcem i jego ghulem Goon`em]]ronto sobie przypomniał i mówi Eli`owi, że na wschodzie jest koniec Slugterry, nikt jeszcze tam nie był poza 99 jaskiń. Gang postanawia wyruszyć do jaskini pełnej pustynnych terenów, skał oraz pozostałościach lawy, by wszystkiego się dowiedzieć. Gdy dojeżdżają, zauważyli portal, z którego widać postacie z Miasta Króla Miotaczy. Zobaczyli też ich lidera nazywanego Dark Slingerem, a swojego ulubionego gula nazywał Goon`em i po chwili bez zastathumb|left|Ghulowany [[Burpy]]nowienia atakuje gang zghulowanym Medykiem - Goon Dociem. Eli odpowiedział na strzał ghula, Infurnusem. Lecz po chwili ghul chwycił śluzaka w locie i go zghulował, zmieniając w Darkfurnusa. Zghulowany Burpy jak w transie zaczął atakować gang, przez co przyjaciele uciekają na mecha-bestiach. Nic nie mogło go zatrzymać nawet lodowa ściana Zamrażaczy. Lider gangu, Eli widząc to ulecza szybko lecącego Burpy`ego, Medykiem. Przez to rozpoczyna się bitwa dobra ze złem. Lider postanawia uleczyć ghuthumb|right|[[Medyk przed wessaniem do tunelu]]le Medykiem, lecz śluzak został wciągnięty do dziury, przez nieudany strzał Eli`a. Lider Dzikiego Plemienia widząc Infurnusa, jest wstrząśnięty i pokazuje mu swego Darkfurnusa i strzelając nim. Eli odpowiedział na strzał Infurnusem. Śluzaki lecą w siebie z ogromną siłą. W końcu uderzają w siebie i powstał wielki wybuch, powodując pylistą mgłę. Z wybuchu powstały płomienie z, których wyłania się Dark Slinger. Wszyscy są powaleni oprócz mrocznego śluzostrzelca. Eli zdał sobie sthumb|left|Przegrana walka z [[Goon Doc|Goon Dociem]]prawę, że Doc kontroluje Mrocznego Strzelca. Po paru chwilach Eli zostaje trafiony Goon Doc`iem śluzostrzelca, który wszedł do umysłu lidera gangu. Przyjaciele Shane`a próbują go ocalić, lecz ochraniają go Dzikie plemię. Zaraz po strzale Mroczny strzelec/Nosiciel zemdlał. W umyślę wszystko było zielone, a tam Goon Doc potrafił porozumieć się z Eli`em. Ghul mówi mu, że będzie jego nową osobą, którą będzie mógł sterować. Lider w ten sposób zdał sobie sprawę, że Fandangosy były potrzebne by odnowić portal, do Armii Dzikiego Plemienia. Eli bez wahania wystrzeliwuje w niego Zębacza-Piłę, lecz po chwili zmienia się w chore Floppery. Goon Doc zaczął rosnąć w gniewie i zaczął atakować Eli`a Shane`a. W umyśle chce powiedzieć mu dlaczego on to robi, opowiada mu, że chce się thumb|right|Ocalony [[Medyk]]pozbyć ludzi, bo Slugterra powinna należeć wyłącznie do śluzaków. Zghulowany Medyk, powoli przejmuję kontrolę nad Eli`em i karze mu zniszczyć przyjaciół. Gdy Goon każe sługusom pilnować by, żaden do niego i Eli`a nie podszedł. Wcześniej Burpy`ego znalazła Trixie, która ukrywała się z resztą za skałą, w tedy Burpy po namyśle, idzie by ocalić Medyka, wskakując za nim do tunelu, by ocalić mu życie. Tym czasem Eli rozmawiał z Goonem. Wtedy w końcu udaje mu się zmiethumb|left|Walka z resztą gangunić Eli`a w ghula. Shane przypominał Mrocznego strzelca. Lider dzikiego plemienia, przez to stał się normalny i był nieprzytomny. Reszta gangu walczy z Marauders (Dzikim Plemieniem) i lodowym ogrem. Kord walczył z ogrem, a Trixie i Pronto ruszyli za sługusami do portalu, lecz zaczął się niszczyć, przez brak nowych Fandango, Pronto sam poszedł ocalić Fandango, a Trixie pobiegła pomóż Kordowi z Ogrem. Gdy ogr został pokonany w ten zjawia się Pronto z uwolnionymi Fandangosy przed ich dostarczeniem. Chwilę potem zamyka thumb|Eli jako ghulsię portal i podchodzi do nich Eli wszyscy byli w szoku, że jego wygląd się zmienił. Mroczny Eli chcę trafić swoich przyjaciół Grimmstone`m. Udało mu się wygrać tą walkę z ghulem i wstrzelił Grimmstone`a z dala od przyjaciół. Lecz Goon Doc się nie poddaje i zmienia śluzaki Eli`a w ghule, przez co lider traci nadzieje przez co ma znów nad nim władzę. Eli, ghul zaczą atakować gang bez wahania. Po pokonaniu Pronto, Korda i Trixie zostawił ich na krawędzi. W ten Burpy i Medyk wydostali się thumb|left|Walka z ghulem w umyśle Eli`aprzez otwór w ziemi. Goon kazał Eli`owi zabić Infurnusa. I w ostatniej chwili Medykowi i Burpy`emu udaję się dostać do umysłu Eli`a, przez co Eli zemdlał. Infurnus walczy z ghulem o los 99 jaskiń, a w tym czasie Medyk uzdrawia właściciela. Infurnus walczy z Goonem do czasu przegrywania. Gdy ghul chciał po raz drugi zghulować Burpy`ego, w tedy, Eli podszedł do nich i chciał wyleczyć ghula, lecz ten w padł do tunelu z którego było słychać echo głosu Goon Doc`a, który mówi mu, że stworzy silniejszą armię ghuli, znajdzie nowego nosicithumb|Nowy członek gangu - [[Junjie]]ela i powróci. W ostatnich scenach gang ładuje śluzaki by je oddać. Trixie mówi, że będą musieli się przygotować do walki. Wszyscy postanawiają wyłapać Ghule, które uciekły podczas walki. Do gangu podchodzi Dark Slinger teraz już jako Junjie, kłania się im i uśmiecha się do bohaterów za ocalenie go przed ghulem. Przez co dołącza do gangu Shane`a i razem przeżyje z nimi wielką przygodę w drugiej części filmiu, Slugterra: Return of the Elementals. Postacie *Gang Shane'a **Eli Shane ''(zwykły i zghulowany) **Trixie Sting **Kord Zane **Pronto Geronimabole *Król Miotaczy *Dr. Thaddius Blakk (we wspomnieniach Pronto) *Dzikie plemiona spoza 99 jaskiń *Goon *Junjie'' (zwykły i zghulowany)'' *Szrotonostra **Straggus **Ember **Mongo *Strzelcy Ochronni **Milard Milford Śluzaki *Lariat (W tym Larry) *Fandango (Protoforma) *Infurnus (Mega Morf, w tym Burpy) *Tazerling (Mega Morf, W tym Joules) *Zderzak (Mega Morf, W tym Pałkarz) *Tormato (Mega Morf, W tym Hurek) *[[Zębacz|Zębacz '' ]] (W tym Piła)'' *Armashelt (Mega Morf), W tym Zbijak) *Gazopuszczus'' (Mega Morf, zwykły, W tym Smrodek)'' *Zamrażacz (Mega Morf, w tym Mrozik) *Bum Hop *Pajęczak (Mega Morf, W tym Krawiec) *AquaBeek (Mega Morf, W tym Wodnik) *Żelek (Protoforma) *Bubbaleone (W tym Mydłek) *Kryształek (Protoforma) *Hoverbug *Flaringo (Protoforma) *Flopper *Sand Angler *Zawrotnik (Protoforma) *Śluzaczątko (Protoforma) *Lawośluz'' (Protoforma)'' *Pnączniak'' (Protoforma)'' *Negashade'' (Protoforma)'' *Geogłaz (Protoforma) *Sliren (Protoforma) *Szybkolot (Protoforma) *Fosforzak (Protoforma) *Geogłaz (Protoforma) *Granatnik (W tym Sparky) *Brudny Łobuz Ghule *Hop Jack (Mega Morf) *Grimmstone'' (Mega Morf)'' *Attacknet (Mega Morf, zwykły i protoforma) *Goon Doc (Mega Morf, w tym Goon) *Darkfurnus (Mega Morf-transformacja, zwykły-protoforma, W tym zghulowany Burpy i Joo-Joo) *Barreto'' (Protoforma)'' *Amperling *Granatowybuchowiec (Protoforma) *Tempesto (Mega Morf) *Frostfang *Mroczny Łobuz'' (Transformacja)'' *Neurozakażacz (Protoforma) *Bubbalash'' (Protoforma-zwykły, transformacja-Mega Morf)'' *Thrasher Linki *http://www.amazon.com/Slugterra-Ghoul-From-Beyond-Various/dp/B00ITAQ4U8'' (Płyta DVD z filmem już od 10 czerwca! wersja)'' *http://www.4shared.com/rar/S50gC4-9ba/Slugterra_Ghoul_From_Beyond__F.html (Pobierz wersje angielską) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SguSAI9BBY&list=UUpHaAKu74UHvcYCi2g_PvBQ (Od fabryki Shout Factory) 'Zwiastuny' *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond Trailer'' (oficjalny zwiastun)'' *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond Teaser (zwiastun) *''Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond dvd (Zwiastun płyty)'' *Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata'' (Polska zapowiedź)'' 'Klipy' *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond - Meet the Dark Slinger! (Klip 1) *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond clip - Go for the Goon! (Klip 2) *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond - Rescue Throught The Portal (Klip 3) *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond Lugie Me!'' (Klip 4)'' *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond'' (Pierwsze 2 minuty filmu)'' *''Slugterra Ghoul from Beyond: Oh dear silly Goon... (Klip)'' *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond-Eli Gets Ghouled'' (Klip)'' *''The battle for the 99 cavern Eli Shane vs the dark slinger '' (Klip) *''Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond-In Eli's Mind '' (Klip) *''Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond-Ghouled Eli in Action'' (Klip) *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond Theme Song '' (Czołówka)'' *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond'' (Klip)'' *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond'' (Kilp)'' *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond'' (Klip)'' *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond'' (Klip)'' *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (Klip) *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (Klip) *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond'' (Klip)'' *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond'' (Klip)'' *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (Klip) *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond'' (Klip)'' *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond'' (Spoiler)'' Błędy *Na początku filmu zamiast zghulowanego geogłaza pokazano Mrocznego Łobuza * Gdy Eli trzyma Medyka, widać, że ma z tyłu jasne czułka, lecz takich naprawdę nie ma. *Niektóre śluzaki i ghule dwa razy Mega Morfowały np. Hurek. *Niekiedy były pokazane śluzaki w zwykłej formie, chodź są po transformacji. *Hurek miał symbole strażnika, lecz nie jest strażnikiem. *Gdy Trixie, Kord i Pronto byli uwięzieni w dziurze, jeden z członków plemienia nie miał blastera. *Gdy zghulowane śluzaki gangu atakują ich, przez chwilę widać 3 Grimmstony i jednego Attackneta zamiast Mrocznego Łobuza, Thrashera i Bubbalasha. *Gdy Goon ghulował Brudnego łobuza, Zębacza i Bubaleona zghulował Bubbaleone na Bubbalash'a w Mega Morfie. Po odghulowaniu to był znowy normalny Bubbaleone. * Gdy Burpy i Medyk byli w tunelu przez chwilę Medyk miał zielone oko, a nie czarne. * Gdy Eli wystrzelił w Pronto Arachnetem to gdy zamienił się już w protoformę nie był w Mega morfie. *Gdy Medyk stał na ramieniu Króla Śluzu nie miał on jednego tylnego czułka. *Jak Kord walczył z Zghulowanym Ogrem w jego Wnyce był Tazerling, choć nie powinno go tam być, bo był w Blasterze (Co ciekawe, potem go jeszcze załadował). *w retrospekcji gona mecha bestia juniego miała czerwone oczy , jak by była zgulowana Zwiastun filmu 'Oficjalny zwiastun' thumb|center|500px 'Zwiastun' thumb|center|500px 'Polska zapowiedź filmu' thumb|center|500px Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Artykuł miesiąca Kategoria:Slugterra Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Junjie Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Trixie Sting Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Burpy Kategoria:Juju Kategoria:Dark Slinger Kategoria:Mroczny Strzelec Kategoria:Goon Kategoria:Dzikie plemiona z poza 99 jaskiń